Un candado en el Pozo Amargo
by L.Sira
Summary: En una oscura y brumosa noche, dos misteriosas figuras, Philip y Syrena, pasean por las intrincadas calles de Toledo hasta llegar al Pozo Amargo. Semi AU.


_**UN CANDADO EN EL POZO AMARGO**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea**

**Nota de la autora: la inspiración me visitó tras un paseo nocturno por Toledo. En un principio escribí esta historia con otros personajes de otra saga. Con el tiempo, esos personajes dejaron de convencerme, aunque la idea aun me gustaba y pensé que, en lugar de eliminar una historia, podía escribirla de nuevo con una pareja que me cautivó desde el primer momento.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: _When you say nothing at all _de Ronan Keating**

En una oscura y brumosa noche, dos figuras pasean cogidas de la mano por las intrincadas calles de Toledo. Toledo, una ciudad en la que convivieron durante muchísimo tiempo las tres culturas (cristiana, judía y musulmana); una ciudad llena de cuestas y con una leyenda prácticamente en cada esquina. Esa es la ciudad que han elegido estos dos jóvenes misteriosos para perderse. Nadie sabe nada de ellos, ni cómo han ido a parar allí, la gente cuenta más historias sobre ellos que sobre la propia ciudad. Del chico, Philip, se dice que es misionero; de la chica, Syrena, bella como un ángel, que es una sirena. Tampoco se sabe de dónde han salido. Dicen que una tarde los encontraron a los dos en las playas de Galicia, él estaba herido y ella no se separaba de su lado. Se cuenta que ella lo salvó de ahogarse. Al poco tiempo, cuando Philip se hubo recuperado, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Los más románticos dicen que regresaron al mar, de donde habían salido. Los más prácticos, que se habían marchado a su casa.

Poco se sabe de Philip y Syrena, sólo que les encanta pasear de noche por Toledo y escuchar todo lo que esa ciudad les tiene que contar.

De todos los lugares que hay por visitar, uno en concreto es su favorito. Su nombre, la calle del Pozo Amargo, uno de los sitios más románticos de la ciudad. Se trata de una pequeña plazoleta con un pozo en medio. El pozo tiene la boca cubierta con una losa y, sobre él, una especie de bello arquito similar a los que decoran las verjas del interior de las catedrales góticas.

Cuenta la leyenda del Pozo Amargo que dos jóvenes amantes, don Fernando, un soldado cristiano, y Raquel, una bella judía, se reunían en este pozo para sus encuentros amorosos.

El padre de Raquel era un poderoso judío que protegía en exceso a su hija, tanto que no le permitía conocer a gente de inferior categoría a la suya. A pesar de todo, la muchacha conoció al joven soldado y se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro.

El padre de Raquel no se sintió nada feliz al saber del enamoramiento de su hija, y menos aún con un cristiano, pues la chica debería abandonar la religión de sus antepasados para contraer nupcias con él. Loco de celos al ver que perdía a su única hija, obró un plan.

En una lóbrega noche, don Fernando acudía a la acostumbrada cita, pero en lugar de su amada, se encontró con el poderoso judío que le asentó puñaladas hasta darle muerte. La joven Raquel, al enterarse del fallecimiento de su amado, se sumió en la más absoluta tristeza. Durante las noches siguientes, Raquel fue al pozo como de costumbre y toda la amargura de su corazón se diluyó en forma de lágrimas que cayeron en las aguas, quedando para siempre amargas como la hiel. Una de estas noches, mientras la luna se reflejaba en las aguas, Raquel creyó ver el rostro de su amado Fernando y, sin que su padre pudiese evitarlo, se arrojó al interior del pozo.

Algunos afirman que, a ciertas horas de la noche, se distinguen dos sombras junto al pozo. Son Fernando y Raquel que se reúnen una vez más en el lugar donde se juraron amor y fidelidad eternos. Hoy en día, las parejas de enamorados también se reúnen junto a ese pozo.

Esta noche, la noche de San Valentín, se distinguen dos sombras junto al pozo. Pero no son Fernando y Raquel. Se trata de Philip y Syrena. Sus miradas se encuentran y se sonríen unos breves instantes antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Poco después, desaparecen de nuevo entre la niebla. Lo único que dejan tras de sí, lo único que prueba que han estado allí, es un pequeño candado dorado en el arquito del pozo, símbolo de su amor eterno. Un candado que reza: Philip y Syrena 14-2-11.

**Eché de menos a Will y Elizabeth en Piratas del Caribe 4, pero aun así la historia del misionero y la sirena me fascinó, simplemente me fascinó.**

**Recomiendo que visitéis Toledo, os puedo asegurar que es una ciudad de leyenda, una ciudad para recordar (llevad calzado cómodo, hay muchas cuestas).**


End file.
